Mystery Surrounding You
by Thanatos God of the Dead
Summary: Sequal to Together With You. Reid is given leave to visit his mother. Hotch is missing him terrible and can't wait for his return. However, the press sends out a chilling story before Hotch's team is notified: Dr. Spencer Reid found dead. Now the team has to find the killer.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's the new story for my Criminal Minds series.**

**I'm getting my passport renewed and I'm heading for Hong Kong for school. I can't wait! I'm so excited!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds**

* * *

><p>Hotch sat, flipping over papers and reading the individual notices. He glanced at one he recognized too well and sighed longingly. It was Reid's leave request. Hotch's signature was on the bottom and it made him sad. Yet happy at the same time. Although Reid wasn't within arms reach, Hotch was happy knowing Reid was happy and that he would be home the following day.<p>

_I wonder if he told his mom?_ Hotch wondered for the twelfth time that morning. He sighed again and pushed away the form. It rested near the top of his desk.

He leaned back in his desk chair and glanced towards the bullpen. Prentiss was at her desk and JJ in her office. Both Rossi and Morgan were late, which, for a Saturday morning, was not really unusual. Hotch pulled open his top drawer and pulled out a snapshot of Reid and him together.

He gazed at it, seeing Reid smiling up at him and relaxed. He replaced it in its hiding spot and went back to the paper work smiling a little.

He barely got through a second page when he heard Morgan's voice boom from beyond his office, "Where's Hotch? Does he know?"

Hotch stood up and walked out of his office, seeing Prentiss trying to calm the agent down. Morgan's clothes were askew, panic and anger engraved in his face. He looked up to see Hotch coming closer and demanded, "Did you know?"

"Know what?" Hotch asked, his expression stoic as always, but tone betraying his confusion.

"About Reid? Did you hear?"

Hotch sighed, beginning to get frustrated. "What, Morgan?" He asked, making his way to his agents as Morgan ransacked his own desk for one of the television remotes. He whipped around after finding it and flipped on one of the screens.

It was already turned to one of the major news network. The air suddenly thickened as the story began. Reid's picture was on the screen beside a female reporter. Her words went unheard. The three of them were too busy reading the headline beneath her.

It read: Federal Agent Found Dead.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1- End<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter 2**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and endearment towards my trip. I hope to have the third chapter up befor I leave Saturday.**

* * *

><p>"Las Vegas police say the burnt body of a man was found around five this morning. He was found in a bookstore near the suburban district and he was presumed as a John Doe. However, when investigators moved the body they found an FBI badge. He has now been identified as Special Agent, Dr. Spencer Reid of the Behavioral Analysis Unit. No word on how the FBI is handling this case…."<p>

"How did you not know?" Morgan exclaimed shutting off the TV, his eyes wild.

"Morgan, please," Prentiss said, trying to calm him down. She looked at Hotch Both agents froze.

Hotch stood staring at the black screen. Silent. He couldn't hear Morgan screaming at him. He could only hear an annoying ringing in his ears. He swallowed, closing his eyes as they burned. _It can't be. H-He just called me last night. He can't be-. _He took a deep, shaken breath and turned away from them. He didn't say anything. He couldn't. He turned towards his office, his legs heavy. He stumbled halfway to the stairs.

"What's going on?" Morgan hissed at Prentiss, both of them watching their leader push himself up the stairs.

JJ had watched the scene from her office and hurried down the stairs after Hotch collapsed in his office chair, not even bothering to close his door all the way. She looked between Prentiss and Morgan, a quizzical look on her face. "What happened?"

* * *

><p>The press played the report all over the country on the same channel. Every TV sounded the same crushing message everywhere it was turned to. Even a small TV with antennae pointed towards a grimy, basement window played it to its lone listener.<p>

Small shards of sun broke through into the concrete room. Besides that it was dark.

The walls were stained. The air was damp and dank. Besides the TV, there was a cabinet beside it with the doors padlocked, a steel door without a handle, and a chair with a limp figure. The figure was that of a tall, slender man. A sack was tied tightly at his neck and hid his face. His hands were tied behind him. He was shackled to the chair.

The news reel finished and the man groaned, lifting his head and froze. He turned frantically, jerking forward, grunting as the ropes dug into his wrists. He jerked his legs forward and cried out when the cold metal slammed against his lower shin. He hissed and swallowed, looking down towards the concrete floor, although all he saw was burlap.

The metal door creaked open and three men walked in. They stopped just before the pale light, letting only their silhouettes give them away. One of the shadows stood taller than the others, with broader shoulders. The other two were roughly the same height and built, although one seemed slighter.

"Who's there?" The prisoner demanded, trying to sound brave although his voice was a few octaves higher than normal.

"Hush, Agent," One of the shorter men said, his voice full of mirth. "The dead are not meant to speak."

The larger of the three chuckled. The last one made no sound.

"Dead?"

"Did you not see?" The first man said, walking around the light to stand behind his captive. "Your body was found. You're supposed to be dead. It's all over the news."

The captive swallowed audibly. He could not think of anything witty to say and decided to stay silent. The same man laughed as did the larger one. Again, besides the footsteps from their entrance, there was no evidence to the prisoner of the third man.

"Don't worry about the 'lie' part, Doctor. It won't be one for much longer."

The footsteps faded and the metal door slammed shut. The captive shivered and turned around, finding where there was a source of light coming to him. He swallowed again, his heart sinking. _Aaron thinks I'm dead…._

* * *

><p>"Oh, no." JJ whispered, her hand covering her lips as tears brimmed her eyes. "No, not Spence…."<p>

Morgan had collapsed in Prentiss's chair and sat hunched over her desk, arms on the table as he stared at the files they were supposed to be working on. His expression was no longer outraged. It was blank.

Prentiss leaned on the Morgan's desk, staring up towards the entrance as though waiting for Reid to walk in and say it was some sick joke from him or the media or some unsub trying to get their attention. She swallowed. The tension was suffocating.

JJ trembled, hugging herself. "It's not possible." She whispered, staring into space. "He was getting to be so happy again." She turned towards Hotch's office, seeing their leader sitting at his desk, looking broken, his hands covering his face as he hunched over his desk.

"Why was he in Las Vegas, anyways?" Morgan grumbled. On any other day, it would have been a protective growl, but he did not seem to have the strength to raise his voice.

"It's his mom's birthday," JJ replied, sighing and reaching for a tissue off of Reid's abandoned desk. "He wanted to spend it with her."

"What I don't understand is why the FBI wasn't notified before the press aired." Prentiss said, still staring towards the elevators through the glass doors.

JJ looked up at Prentiss looking at her confused. "You're right. They're supposed to."

Prentiss turned towards her, looking at her calculating expression. JJ whipped around and headed out of the bullpen, towards the elevators, walking in quick strides.

Morgan glanced towards the closing doors and brought his eyes to look at Hotch through the window of his office. "I'm surprised Hotch is taking this so hard." Morgan muttered, bringing himself to sit up straighter.

Prentiss glanced at Hotch's crushed form to Morgan and swallowed, staying quiet.

* * *

><p>Hotch's legs had given up on him as he rounded his desk. He fell into his chair. He swallowed, his hands shaking violently. He clenched his fist, his heart stopping. He could barely breathe. He wanted to hit something. He wanted to scream. He wanted to hurt something. However, he sat, staring at Reid's leave request. He wanted to yell at it as though it were to blame. His lips parted and he let out a sob.<p>

Tears ran down his face. He took a shaken breath, his body trembling. He pushed his face into his hands, blocking everything out. He didn't want to believe it. He couldn't.

"What did I do?" He whispered, choking on his own voice. "Why? Why?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2- End<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is!**

**I'm heading for Hong Kong tomorrow morning. If my computer will let me, I will continue to update. If it won't then this is it until December 12th. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>JJ glanced into the window, catching her reflection. She adjusted her hair and fixed her tear-smudged make-up and turned back around to look at the door. The receptionist looked up at her and smiled encouragingly. "She'll see you now."<p>

Another deep breath and JJ strode into Strauss's office with purposed, her expression determined. The chief looked up and sighed, looking back down. "So you've heard. I'm having a hard enough time with getting the media to stop airing I don't need a discussion with you." Strauss said, picking up the phone and beginning to dial.

"You knew?"

Strauss sighed and looked up at her, covering the phone. "Yes, the Vegas Police called me as soon as they identified him. I was going to tell you after I get the media to stop airing the story. I'm sorry about Dr. Reid."

"Are we going to investigate?" JJ paused and swallowed. "I mean, do we get the case?"

"No."

"No?"

"No, the team is too personally close to this case. We're having another section investigate."

"I must object." JJ stated firmly. Strauss hung up the phone and looked up at her. JJ felt the weight of her gaze on her and felt some of her determination slipping away.

* * *

><p>Screams filled the small, concrete basement, echoing back at the prisoner and his torturer. "Stop! Please, stop!" His pleads hung in the air, ignored Pain filled his screams. His hidden expression was contorted in agony.<p>

His tormentor said nothing. His face was hidden in the shadows. He was one of the two slighter men and still had yet to say a word.

He walked over to the opened cabinet and pulled out a new weapon. He moved back over to his prisoner and unsheathed it to reveal what looked like a flattened mace. He brought it up and slammed it into his prisoner's legs. Screams rang throughout the room. Blood droplets splattered the walls as he brought it back up for another strike.

The steel door creaked open. The tormenter turned and looked at the other slight man. "Has he talked?"

The tormenter shook his head moving towards the cabinet and shoved the instrument into it. The second man sighed and walked over to their bleeding prisoner. "You know, Doctor, this would be a lot easier on you if you talked."

"What-." The prisoner coughed, red splashing from his mouth. Blood trickled down his chin and he trembled. "What do you want?"

A chuckle echoed off the concrete. "I bet you're wishing Agent Hotchner was here to save you, huh?"

"Leave him out of this!"

* * *

><p>Morgan and Prentiss could not bring their eyes away from Hotch's form through his office window. They, however, did force their gaze towards the sound of heals on the tile floor, catching sight of JJ as she moved closer. She smiled weakly and stopped between both of them. "We have a case. Reid's case."<p>

"How'd you get Strauss to agree to that?" Prentiss asked, looking from Morgan's renewed determination to JJ's sheepish one.

"I just hope nothing goes wrong or else I'm out of a job." JJ said, sighing. "I'm going to see if I can get Hotch out of his office. Be ready on the plane in an hour."

JJ turned away and hurried up the stairs into Hotch's office. She knocked on the glass, but Hotch didn't respond. She sighed and looked back. Morgan and Prentiss had already gone and she quickly walked in, closing the door all the way behind her. "Hotch, we have a case."

"I-" Hotch stopped, still not looking up. He took a deep breath and released it in a sigh, finally looking up at JJ over the edge of his hands. He shook his hands. "I can't."

"It's Reid's case."

Hotch's body tensed up. He looked at JJ in disbelief. He swallowed and lowered his hands staring at his desk. The snapshot of Reid stared back at him. Tears smudged the edges of his dead lover. Hotch swallowed and looked up at the blonde. "Reid's? You mean, finding his k-." He choked on the word and stood up suddenly, his expresses ion returning to stoic, but determination flared in his eyes. "Alright let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3- End<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm stuck in an airport in France with my flight delayed so I decided to update.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The plane ride to Nevada was torment. They had been faxed the case information before lift off and it took them an hour to even look at the files. Rossi was the only one able to pick one up and open it after they took off. The others could barely read the first page. JJ's eyes began to water and she nearly threw the file away. Morgan lasted a little longer but could only read in intervals. After thirty seconds he stared out the plane window his determination clearly slipping away. Prentiss read for a couple minutes then shoved the information away, staring at the folder in horror.<p>

Hotch could barely read the first word. He flipped open the file and shoved it away. He turned towards the window, closing in on himself. His expression crushed and broken. He stared out the window, unable to face the truth or the manila folder.

That was all Rossi could take. He sighed audibly and stood up, bring all but one set of eyes on himself. "Look, I understand this is a personal case, but that's why you all have to pull yourself together. This is only another case. Granted it _is_ Reid's case, but that's why you have to get your heads out of your asses and at least try to get through this. If we want to figure out who killed Reid then we need to get over this ridiculous sentiment and push forward." He looked straight at Hotch who had finally looked up at him after hearing the words 'killed Reid'. "Or else the bastard will get away with it."

There was a ringing silence that followed. No one was able to speak. They all stared at Rossi in shock and amazement. There was an unspoken agreement that he was right.

"All right," Morgan said, standing up as well. He nodded, taking a deep breath. "Rossi's right. We need to get over this and catch the asshole who killed Reid."

Hotch sighed and nodded. "Everyone, perk up and start reading those case files. That's an order."

They all agreed and grabbed the files closest to them, and pushed them open. Each agent took a deep breath and forced themselves into looking over the information. Rossi noted Hotch's reluctance and sighed, "That's an order for you, too," Rossi murmured, moving back to his seat.

Hotch watched him get back to work and sighed. He pulled the file towards him and tried to block out the pictures and Reid's name as he read through.

* * *

><p>"I don't know what you want!" Reid's voice cracked as he tried to scream through the pain. He panted, tears pouring down his face and seeping through the burlap. His face was contorted in agony. His clothes were matted with his own blood. He gasped. "Please, stop!"<p>

He felt a blunt shock run through his face. He gasped through the abrupt pain that hummed through him. He felt the imprint of the burlap on his skin. A bruise formed. He felt blood drip out of his mouth and further stain the sack over his face.

"Quit begging." The voice of his tormentor was soft, almost like a whisper. Reid did not recognize it as the other two kidnappers.

"Then what do you want?" Reid whispered, his voice broken and gurgled by blood.

"You're a profiler," the voice murmured, sliding an arm around Reid's neck kissing the bare skin just over his collar. "You figure it out."

Reid was stricken, his weaken body stiffened at the strange gesture . "W-What are you doing…?"

"Giving you a hint." The voice whispered. It sounded youthful and strangely gentle. It sent shivers running through Reid's body. "You're an intelligent man, Dr. Reid, you can figure this out."

* * *

><p>The plane landed and the team was silent as they rode in the black SUVs to the station. Hotch stared out the window as Morgan drove. He bit his finger, wondering about Reid's last hours.<p>

He wondered what Reid was doing in the bookstore. What book was he thinking of buying? Was he in pain when he died? Hotch bit his finger harder. His eyes burned. _I hope not…._

The car stopped and jerked Hotch back to reality. He stared out of his window and saw the urban constructed station and sighed, pulling himself back together. They piled out of the car and marched into station. An older man stood waiting in the entrance hallway. He wore a suit like Hotch's and his hair was gray. He walked briskly towards them, a hand extended towards Hotch. "He said you'd be here now. We're very sorry about your agent. I'm Detective Burns."

Hotch paused and glanced at JJ confused. "I'm sorry, 'he?'"

The detective blinked, confusion on his face. "The other member of your team, he's already started setting up in the conference room."

Hotch looked at the rest of his team, seeing the confused expression on all their faces. He hurried passed the detective and towards a well lit conference room on the other end of the station. He stepped inside and froze midstep.

Standing at on of the white boards was none other than Jason Gideon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4- End<strong>

**Thank you DestinChild for the wonderful idea to bring in Jason Gideon. I always liked him better than Rossi anyways.**


	5. Chapter 5

The door slammed shut loudly. Reid jumped and felt the ropes slit deeper into his wrists and the metal shackles bruised his legs. He gasped and bowed his head, holding back whimpers in his throat. "No more."

"Oh, shut up." The voice was not the same. There was a soft chuckle of a deeper voice. The first voice laughed with him and footsteps moved closer. It was the other two men. "Now, Doctor, are you willing to speak?"

"A-About what?"

Reid felt a shock of pain run through the side of his head and his eye felt like it was exploding. "If you aren't going to talk then shut up!"

Reid whimpered, letting his head fall limply forward. He swallowed painfully, his throat bruised. "W-Where-?"

"Where? Where what?"

"Th-The other m-man?"

The two men laughed. "The other man? You going crazy agent? There's only two of us." The man said, his voice shaking with laughter and amusement. "Hearing voices?"

Reid swallowed. He was certain there had been another man. Or he thought. He remembered the kiss on his neck and felt a shiver over his body. He was certain there had been another man. One that did not sound like either of the other two. He felt a shiver run over his body again and bowed his head. He could still hear the laughter outside the burlap over his head.

* * *

><p>"Jason?"<p>

Gideon turned towards Hotch, nodding towards him. "Hello, Aaron."

"W-What are you doing here?"

Gideon sighed and sat down at the table and swallowed. "I heard about Reid and-." He sighed and looked up at Hotch who still stood in the doorway. "I thought you'd maybe want help since you're-."

"Well," Hotch swallowed, nodding. "Thank you. We could use all the help we can get."

"Gideon?" Hotch took a step back and saw the rest of his team behind him. JJ looked at Gideon in shock. "W-What are you doing here?"

"He came to lend a hand." Hotch said, looking at the rest of his team, remembering the plane ride and Rossi's speech. "And we're going to need it."

* * *

><p>The door creaked opened then creaked closed. Reid jolted awake and turned towards the sound, hearing footsteps coming closer. He groaned and his head dropped, too heavy for his exhausted body to hold up. "No more."<p>

"Ssh," it was the same voice of the third man that supposedly did not exist. Reid felt a shiver run through him, confusion trying to break through his pain.

A weight sat on his exhausted legs and he whimpered as old wounds opened up. "No-."

"I said, 'ssh,' now shh." The voice snapped.

Reid felt the burlap scratch his skin as the sack was lifted over his head. A chill ran over his chin, then his cheeks and nose. The burlap covered his eyes still and he felt lips against his ear. "Have you figured things out?"

"What?" Reid whispered, glancing towards the sound, his body tense. He could feel the other man on his lap, a hand gripping his good shoulder. Lips brushed against his ear. Yet, none of it was seductive. His voice wasn't lustful, but sounded stoic, but was full of desperation.

"Have you figured us out."

Reid swallowed, feeling the dry blood crack on his chin. "The deepest voice is the man in charge. The fact that you're hurting me and the other man is talking for all of you means he likes to watch. He's controlling the whole deal, letting you and the talker do everything for him."

"You are good." The voice whispered, swallowing. "Then you know that I want nothing more to do with this."

Reid was silent. He did not know that.

"I want to help you."

Reid did not know how to respond. "Why?"

"Shush, there's a camera." The voice murmured, planting kisses on Reid's neck. "Because I never wanted to get involved in all this. My mom goes to the same ward as your's. You know as I do that it's expensive. They offered me enough money to pay for her and my tuition. It was a deal I couldn't pass up, but I want out now. If I help you, please help me in some way. A deal of some sort."

"What?"

"Tonight John and Chuck are going to work. I can help you out of here. Now be repulsed."

"Wh-?" Reid's question was cut off by the other man's lips. He stiffened and tried to pull back. The man got off of him and he heard the door creak open then snap close. Reid sat frozen, feeling his body shake in true repulsion.

* * *

><p>Rossi stepped into the room passing through the rest of the team and walked purposefully towards Gideon. Gideon looked up at him and there was a brief moment of tension. Rossi lifted his hand, a friendlier smirk on his lip. "It's good to see you again."<p>

"I see you've made it back into the BAU without problems," Gideon nodded, shaking Rossi's hand.

"Well, so far." Rossi nodded and looked around the room, seeing the rest of the team standing about, all looking shocked. "Alright, we have a case to be working on. We don't have time to stand around looking shocked."

"Right," Hotch nodded and looked around at Morgan and Prentiss. "You two go to the fire station and question the fire fighters that were on the scene." He turned towards JJ and opened his mouth to speak.

Detective Burns walked in, clearing his throat; his expression full of uncertainty. "Well, I have bad news, worse news, good news, and better news."

The team turned towards him. Detective Burns sighed, "The good news is the coroner got back in this morning and performed the autopsy on the body. The better news is it's not your agent. The DNA didn't match."

A wave of relief crashed through the room and Hotch fell into the nearest chair, holding his head up, feeling a rush of happiness course through his body. Morgan. Prentiss, and JJ all hugged each other unable to control the sudden joy all crying out "Thank, God," in unison.

Detective Burns cleared his throat, bringing the sudden rush of excitement down to earth. "That's where the bad news comes in. We don't know the man who is burnt in my lab… and what's worse is, what happened to your agent?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5- End<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Guess what! I'm married!**

**I had to fly back to America and back to Hong Kong, but I got married dang it! I won't get my honeymoon until my winter break, but I will have one. Although, my new husband still won't tell me where, but who cares! I'M MARRIED!**

**Although, we hyphenated our names and if either of us becomes a teacher our students will hate to write our names for MLA format. Oh well.**

**Anyways! Here's the new chapter!**

* * *

><p>The team had been working nonstop to find their missing member. Morgan had Garcia look over Reid's phone records and now sat, looking over the crime scene photos with Prentiss as they waited. Hotch and Gideon talked over a possible profile. JJ was gone, talking to the leading press correspondent and Rossi was getting fuel. It was well into the night. The sun had gone down hours ago.<p>

In the silence, the buzz of Morgan's phone made everyone present jerk. He flipped open his phone and flipped it on for everyone to hear, "Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"Hey, I have Reid's phone records from when he arrived in Vegas. I can send them over, but-." Garcia stopped and chewed on her lip as she stared at the familiar phone number that popped up numerous times on the screen.

"Just fax it over." Morgan said before clicking his phone off speaker and putting it to his ear. "What is it, Gorgeous?"

"Well, it just seems odd. Hotch's number pops up a lot."

"Makes sense, he's been helping him get over the incident with Jonathon." Morgan explained, taking a step out of the room as the fax beeped. Papers printed out, full of grids for incoming and outgoing calls, numbers, and names. Gideon stood and took them.

Hotch hadn't looked up from his notes. Prentiss went back to analyzing the photos.

"Um, Hotch?" Gideon called, standing beside him. "Can I talk to you? In private?" He looked up at Prentiss, who nodded, and left, closing the door behind her.

"What is it?" Hotch asked, not turning away from the papers.

"Why does your number take up every page?" Gideon asked, eyeing Hotch suspiciously. "You're private cell number and your house number?"

Hotch stiffened. He swallowed and felt the blood leave his face. _Quick! Think of something quick._ He demanded of himself, however, his brain didn't seem to function. "Um, well…." Hotch swallowed on his words. For once he was at a loss.

"Hotch, tell me the truth."

Gideon walked around the table and took a seat before Hotch.

Hotch couldn't bring himself to look at Gideon. He suddenly felt like an unsub, not only being profiled, but being interrogated.

* * *

><p>Reid felt heavy. He wasn't sure if what the voice had said was true or if it had all been a hallucination. He felt himself weakening. He hadn't had food and he was sure is metabolic water was running out. He felt his skin chilled. <em>I miss Aaron.<em> He wished he was pressed securely into Hotch's chest. Warm in front of the TV with an old movie playing and a blanket wrapped around them. He shivered suddenly. Why couldn't a person's imagination come true?

The door creaked open and Reid brought his head to face the sound. Footsteps sounded as their owner rushed in. "Dr. Reid?"

It was the voice.

Reid felt a sudden rush of excitement and relief whirl inside him. He felt cold metal against his wrists and heard the tearing of rope. Reid's arms fell limping at his side, tingling as blood rushed to his fingers. The tumbling and clink of metal sounded and the harsh grip around his ankles disappeared. The burlap scratched his skin as the bag was lifted away. Reid blinked, looking around and stiffened in surprised.

The owner of the voice was young, around twenty years old. His hair was golden blonde and his eyes a dark chestnut. He looked nervous, but determined. Reid wasn't sure how to respond.

"Can you stand?" He asked, gently pulling one of Reid's arms around his neck and bringing him his feet. Reid stumbled, but he was able to stand. The other man smiled weakly, wincing as he brought on Reid's weight. "Okay, quickly," he whispered, hurrying out of the chamber.

He helped Reid up the stairs and out of the house to an old Pontiac Sedan. He sat Reid down in the passenger seat and closed the door. He sat in the driver's seat and started the engine. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Reid looked out the window and watched the small rancher disappear. They passed a street sign. "What about the others?"

"I hope they'll just think you escaped." The boy whispered, smiling weakly. "My name's Scott Jackson. I'm really sorry about this. I wish I hadn't gotten into any of this. I really needed the money."

Reid said nothing. They passed a blue sign with an 'H' on it. "When we get there, sign in as Aaron Hotchner." He whispered after a few feet.

"Why?"

"That way he'll know I'm okay. Then you should leave." Reid gave him Hotch's work number and looked at the younger boy. "Try and save yourself."

"Okay."

The bright lights shown against the dark sky as they drove into the emergency lane towards the large building. "I'm really sorry." Scott whispered, tears brimming his eyes.

"I know."

* * *

><p>"He was dating this horrid man who abused him," Hotch began, looking down at his hands interlocked on the table. "I-I hated seeing him hurt. Finally, the man got arrested and Reid was free and safe. Well, Jonathon, his ex, escaped and tried to kill him. Reid lost his memory, but was cured and soon after we, well, he and I, sort of started seeing each other. I love him."<p>

Gideon stared at Hotch, his expression blank. Hotch glanced at him, but looked down, swallowing. "How long have you been seeing him?"

"Almost eleven months."

"I see," Gideon brought his hands down to the table and looked down. "Well, as long as Spencer's happy, I guess there isn't much else I can say."

"I want to make him happy." Hotch murmured, sighing. "Want him to be happy."

"I warn you, if you hurt Spencer, I'll hurt you." Gideon said, eyeing Hotch.

Hotch opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by his phone going off. Hotch pulled it out and answered it. "Hello?" He froze, glancing up at Gideon, and grabbed the phone with both hands. "What? I didn't-. Yes, I'll be right there. Thank you."

"What was that?" Gideon asked, looking at Hotch questioningly as Hotch jumped to his feet and made for the door.

"That was the hospital. They found Spencer."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6- End<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry took so long to reply.**

**I'm happy to say that I was able to make my own wedding and I am officially married! YAY! Unfortunately I have to wait until my winter break for my honeymoon. Saddening I know, but I still get one!**

**Here is the next chapter! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p><em>Hello, Mr. Hotchner? I'm Dr. Nasser with Las Vegas General and I'm calling about the form you filled out when you dropped off Dr. Spencer Reid.<em>

_What? I didn't-._

_It's only a few questions, sir. Could you come down for a few minutes?_

The conversation played over and over again in Hotch's mind. The city passed by, but he could not bring himself to take in the bright lights and passing cars. The glass seemed to block the world out. Hotch's head swam. _Spencer's alive!_ Had been his first thought, but now, as they drove down the busy Las Vegas streets, logic and doubt began to siphon his happiness. _What if it's just some trick? What if this is the unsub trying to get a hold of us? What if Spencer really is dead? _A single tear trickled down Hotch's face.

* * *

><p>The team ran into the hospital and immediately to the receptionist's desk. Hotch pulled out his badge and showed it to her. "I am SSA Aaron Hotchner and I would like to see Dr. Spencer Reid."<p>

The receptionist looked at the badge and stared hard at the ID. She looked up at Hotch then back at the ID card. "You're not the same Aaron Hotchner that brought him in."

Hotch froze. "Excuse me?"

"Yea, this young guy carried Dr. Reid in. Said there had been some sort of accident and filled out the paper work. Well at least their names and a phone number. Then he left."

Hotch glanced at Rossi and Gideon. Both nodded and took his place as they explained to the nurse about the investigation. She immediately called an administrator. After repeating what they had told the nurse, the administrator gave Gideon and Rossi access to the security footage. Hotch was permitted to see Reid.

His heart hammered violently against his ribcage as he walked towards the room. He peered through the window, holding his breath. It came out in a rush, his knees suddenly shaking. He grabbed the doorframe to keep himself steady, his eyes burning. Reid was actually there. Beaten and broken looking, but he was actually there and alive. Hotch ran into the room and embraced Reid before the young man could respond to Hotch's presence. However, Hotch's whispers, his voice, brought Reid to the present and he clung to Hotch tightly, his body shaking against Hotch's warmth.

"Oh, Spencer! Thank God, Spencer."

Reid smiled weakly, wincing and pressing his bruised face into Hotch's neck, tears rolling down his cheeks and drying on Hotch's skin and jacket. "Aaron," Reid's voice cracked, his throat too dry to fully form the word. He sobbed dryly and clung tighter onto Hotch's blazer, closing his eyes.

"I was so scared," Hotch murmured, swallowing on his words. "Scared that I'd actually lost you."

Reid pulled back and looked up into Hotch's face. Hotch felt his heart throb painfully in his chest. Reid's left eye was badly bruised, his lip stitched up and an aged bruise yellowed his pale cheek. Stitches held a gash closed that ran the length of Reid's arm. Hotch leaned in and planted gentle kisses to Reid's forehead. Reid smiled weakly and reached up, running his fingers through Hotch's short hair. "I can't believe I actually get to see you again. I was afraid that I would actually die."

"I'm glad you didn't," Hotch whispered, gingerly cupping Reid's face in his calloused hands. "I'm so happy. I love you, Spencer."

A smile tried to spread across Reid's face, but he winced. He looked up at Hotch and planted a kiss on his lips. "I love you, too, Aaron."

Hotch wrapped his arms tighter around Reid, holding him securely in his chest. Reid knotted Hotch's blazer in his hand. Hotch swallowed, feeling tears run down his own face. He took a deep breath and almost laughed as he released it. _Spencer's still alive._

A knock jerked them from their moment and they both turned towards the door. Gideon stood, his knuckles still touching the door to the room. Hotch composed himself and turned to look at Reid, seeing shock frozen on his expression.

"What's he doing here?" Reid whispered, bring his eyes to look at Hotch.

"He was helping us find you." Hotch murmured, taking one of Reid's hands. He opened his mouth to explain his confession.

However, Reid interrupted, hissing, "I want him to leave. Make him go away."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7- End<strong>

**TBC**

**So, most fics I have read have Reid happy when Gideon comes back and I don't like that. I'm sorry if I were Reid, I'd be pissed off at him. Hence his reaction. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Sorry I've been ion hiatus so long. As soon as I got home from Hong Kong I went straight on my honeymoon to Finland and nearly became a human lobster in the saunas and hot tub. It was amazing!**

**Then I hadto go straight to school and work and put in some overtime so my free time was filled. HOWEVER! I am back and have got some new ideas for this series!**

**Plus I'm starting on a new series. I got back into comic books and a wonderful friend of mine got me into Young Avengers (I'm more of a classics sorta guy; you know, the old x-man, the old Cap, the old stuff) but I'm really liking the diversity in Young Avengers, especially Billy and Teddy *flail***

**ANYWAYS! ON TO THE FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p>"I want him to leave. Make him go away."<p>

"Spencer? What-?"

"I don't want him here." Reid looked up at Hotch, silently pleading with him. His eyes glistened with tears. Hotch bit his lip, his chest flaring in pain at seeing the hurt in Reid's eyes. "Make him leave."

Hotch stared at Reid's hurt look and turned away, unable to bare it. He stood and walked towards Gideon. He remembered the way the older man had left. Leaving the note and abandoning the team. Gideon had been the father figure Reid never had. Someone Reid looked up to and trusted. Having the seasoned profiler leave so abruptly broke Reid, tearing memories open, forcing Reid to remembering when the boy's actual father had left. Hotch understood why Reid didn't want to be near Gideon. It was too painful.

"I need you to wait outside," Hotch whispered, nodding towards the door, looking at Gideon, his stoic expression back on his face.

"I just wanted to talk to him-."

"I can talk to him. He needs rest. Wait outside."

Gideon eyed Hotch. There was no emotion behind his eyes, but Hotch recognized the look. It told him that he understood what was really going on. Gideon left without another word.

Hotch returned to Reid's side and was immediately enveloped in Reid's thin arms. Hotch smiled weakly. He hugged Reid back, pressing his face into Reid's shoulder. "Are you willing to talk right now?"

"I thought it would be obvious why I wouldn't want h-."

"No, I meant about," Hotch pulled away and brushed Reid's cheek.

"Oh," Reid swallowed and nodded. "Yes, I'll talk. To you."

"Okay, Spencer. Tell me what happened."

Reid took a deep breath, closing his eyes and releasing it softly. "112 Sparrow St. That's where I was kept. It's about fifteen minutes from here. Three men kept me there. The first two were the one's that kidnapped me. I had talked to my mother about us. I told her about you and me, and she got into a frantic state. I was told to leave, so I did.

"I went to a bookstore near my hotel. The owner knows me well enough and we were talking. He told me what he got in new and two men walked in. He didn't recognize them and neither did I. One had brown hair, the other black. They were big and burly. Then I was knocked out. Something hit me in the back of the head. I think it was a dictionary… or maybe an encyclopedia. When I regained consciousness, I had a sack over my head. Th-They beat me. They told me to profile them… I did what I could. The third man, his name was Scott- Scott Jackson. He helped me escape. If the other men find out, they'll kill him."

Desperation leaked out of the ending words. Reid gripped Hotch's sleeve, looking up at him with intense worry. "You have to help him."

"Reid-."

"Please," Reid whispered. "I know what he did, nobody knows better then I do, but I really think he was doing it against his will. You have to help him, Aaron. Please."

Hotch stared at him. He smiled and sighed. He reached up and stroked Reid's hair, brushing the strands through his fingers. "I'll do what I can, but if it turns out he intentionally hurt you and took pleasure in doing it, I will see him put to death."

"Okay, Aaron."

* * *

><p>Scott ran two red lights and broke three different speed limit laws, but luckily had not been caught. Panic replaced his blood, flooding his veins and filling his body. He slammed on the brakes in the driveway of his home. The number on the door gleamed 112 in the car's headlights. He dashed out and ran into the house, slamming the door behind him. He was relieved to see no other car parked in front of his house.<p>

He ran up the stairs, skipping two at a time and launched into his bedroom, grabbing his backpack and shoving this, that and the other into it. He threw it over his back and made for the door. He stopped when he heard the front door open. He slid back, concealing himself behind the wall beside his bedroom door.

His two partners walked in and headed straight down to the basement. They conversed, saying they expected to find Scott down there. Scott swallowed and glanced to the window. He crept towards it, but barely reached halfway when he heard his brother's voice shout, reverberating through the walls, "WHERE IS HE?"

Scott fled for the window. He tore the blinds from it and slammed the lock into the reverse position. Panicking, fear overtaking his logic, he pushed his weight onto it. He could hear footsteps thundering on the stairs. "What have you done!" His brother snarled, forcing Scott around.

"W-What are you talking about?" Scott asked, trying to look calm. It didn't work. His brother launched for him, tackling him against the wall. Scott's head hit the windowsill and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>When he regained consciousness, he could only see burlap. His butt was on hard wood and cold metal seeped through his jeans and bound his ankles to two chair legs. Rough rope cut off his circulation as it bound his wrists. He felt another presence in the room and heard the crackling of the fireplace. He smelled burning metal.<p>

He was trapped.

He felt helpless.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8- End<strong>

**TBC**

**RandR please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NeW cHaPtEr!**

**Sorry it took so long to update. I've been rushed off my feet with school and overtime at work. Plus I moved into my husbands apartment. Ugh, so littler time!**

**ANYWAYS! Here we are!**

* * *

><p>Hotch and Reid sat in the hospital room. The dull, monotonous beeping was neither calming nor annoying. Hotch ran his fingers absentmindedly through Reid's chestnut locks. In the deep recesses of his mind he remembered when it was short after Reid's fall. It didn't push far enough to send a shiver, but he brought his other arm around Reid's waist. Reid blinked and looked up at him and offered a small smile. It disappeared and he stared passed Hotch.<p>

A soft whir broke through their comfortable silence. Hotch withdrew his hands and pulled out his cell phone. "Hotch."

"We found the house," it was Morgan's deep voice. They may not have been in the same room, but Hotch could hear a hint of frustration. "We raided it and found Scott."

"I don't like that tone," Hotch said, a sigh escaping as he said it. Reid looked at him, eyes wide and swelling with concern.

"He's headed for the hospital, but I don't like his chances. He barely had a pulse when the paramedics ran in. The other two men bolted, we went after them and caught one, but the police shot dead the last." Morgan reported dutifully. After a brief pause, Morgan sighed. "How's Reid?"

Hotch smiled to himself. He recognized the concern, though other's probably wouldn't have registered it. He reached up and stroked Reid's cheek. "He's alright. He's got a few scratches, bruises, and burns, but he'll live." Reid smiled up at him and took his hand and pressed it to his cheek. "Handle thing's down there, alright? You're in charge."

"Alright, Hotch," Morgan said. "Keep Our Genius safe."

"Alright."

The suspicious note in Morgan's voice did not pass Hotch's notice, but all that mattered right then was the face that Reid was in arms reach.

* * *

><p>Morgan flipped his phone shut and sighed. He pocketed it and turned to Rossi and JJ. The blonde agent looked up from their conversation. "What's wrong?" She asked worriedly. Rossi turned to look at Morgan and knew both of them, although Rossi schooled his expression better, were worried about Reid.<p>

"Reid's alright, down, but not out." Morgan reported. He bit his lip. He sighed and ran his hand over his shaved head. "I'm worried about Hotch. He's been acting weird lately."

JJ glanced at Rossi. There eyes met in a blink and they turned to look at Morgan. "He's just worried about Reid," JJ said with a smile. "We all are."

Rossi nodded, but said nothing. Morgan nodded. "That's true." He shook his head. "I guess I'm just being paranoid." He said with a smile. "I'm gonna head for the station. Start with interrogations. I'll get Prentiss to help out." He nodded, said good bye and left.

JJ looked at Rossi. "He doesn't know, does he," Rossi asked when they were alone.

JJ shook her head. "I'd rather let Hotch and Spence tell him than us."

"I agree."

* * *

><p>Hotch shut his phone and looked up at Reid. "They found Scott. He's headed for here. From the sound of it, he was badly beaten. The other two tried to run, but one was shot down, the other arrested." Hotch sighed and ran his fingers through his short, dark strands. "I don't know, Spencer," he whispered, looking down at his pant leg. "I just don't know."<p>

Soft lips brushed his forehead, forcing his gaze up to match with a pare of golden eyes. "It's okay, Hotch," Reid whispered. He reached up and cupped Hotch's face. "I'm okay and at least you caught one of the them. Maybe they'll be able to save Scott, maybe they won't. Don't fret." He murmured, smiling gently. "And one you don't have to worry about. He was killed. Over all the team solved this one pretty quick. I can give a statement and case closed."

"Spencer," Hotch murmured, reaching up and hugging him to his chest. "I'll just be glad when we get home and in bed." He said quietly, his voice cracking. "It's hard, watching you get kidnapped and seeing you hurt. Again." Hotch swallowed hard.

"I don't mean to make you worry," Reid whispered as he pulled himself closer and nestled in Hotch's lap, careful not to pull out the IV. "I'm just a danger magnet."

"I might lock you away in a tower," Hotch joked while stroking Reid's hair. "Lock you away and keep you safe."

"Knowing my luck, I'd still get into trouble," Reid said smiling, but his eyes did not reflect any levity.

"Oddly, I think you're right," Hotch said. He kissed Reid soundly and nuzzled his neck. Reid laughed softly and hugged Hotch around his shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you, too," Reid whispered, closing his eyes. He sighed. "Will Scott be questioned?"

"As soon as he's able." Hotch muttered. "You know how these things are."

"Yea, I was just wondering."

"Why are you so worried about him?" Although Hotch forced his voice to stay level, Reid still heard the annoyance and anger just beneath the surface.

"He saved me," Reid said quietly. "He might have been trying to get out of a harsher punishment, but he still saved me." He smiled weakly at Hotch. "If it weren't for him I wouldn't be here with you, again."

"That might be true," Hotch sighed sadly and ran his fingers through Reid's hair. They tangled in his wavy strands and he sighed again. He laughed softly and pulled him closer to kiss his temple. "I suppose you're right."

Reid bit his lip and closed his eyes again. "Aaron," he said quietly. "C-Can we, I don't know, take a break or something when we get back?"

Hotch froze. His chest throbbed painfully in his chest. He pulled away to look at Hotch, unable to prevent the pain that erupted inside him at those words from showing on his face. "What?"

Reid blinked at him. Concern creased his forehead then he froze. "No that's not what meant!" He said quickly, realizing how his words sounded. "I-I meant take a break together. L-Like going out on a date or something. Not like… b-break up."

Relief flooded Hotch like a fast acting medicine. A smile broke through as he rested his forehead on Reid's. "Right," Hotch breathed. "Sure, that sounds nice actually. We both could use some time to ourselves. Just you an me."

Reid grinned widely. "There's a good movie on this weekend. It's a documentary, but I heard it's really good. C-Could we go see it?"

"Certainly," Hotch said brightly. He kissed Reid and pulled back. He sighed. "I can't wait to get this all sorted out."

"Yes." Reid bit his lip and rested his head on Hotch's shoulder.

"Are you going to talk to Gideon?" Hotch asked. He had sensed the faint tension in his lover's slender frame when he rested against him; he figured what was on his mind.

"I don't know, yet."

"Well I'm here for you, whatever you decide to do."

Reid looked up into Hotch's face. A smile spread across his face. He winced at the cuts stretched over his skin, but his grin didn't waver too much. "Thanks, Aaron."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9-End<strong>

**TBC... hopefully**

**There will be an epilogue after this and I've already written the next installment. The next story will be a one chapter story where Morgan finds out his little surrogate brother is dating their boss. DUN DUN DUN!**

**Hope you enjoy. Reviews make me more motivated, but I won't force it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I've so many updates written up, they just need a quick edit and I'll have them posted. That was my initial plan, but something is wrong with my laptop. It doesn't even recognize that there is internet. No matter what I do, or where I go, it just won't recognize internet.**

**So, I went out and bought another thumbdrive that I've decided to keep in the same place whenever it's not in use. My sweet, loving husband let me use his laptop. So here's the next chapter and if ffnet will permit, I'll have a flood of update for everyone!**

* * *

><p>The beeping was dull.<p>

Monotonous.

_Beep… beep… beep._

His lids flipped open and slammed shut again. The world outside was a sheet of bright white. His eyes stung.

"I think he's waking up." The voice was soft, gently. A mere whisper, but he knew the voice well. Or at least he believed he did. He felt a wave of nausea and shuddered. He gasped as his body swelled with pain. "Call for a nurse."

He ventured another peek and shut his eyes again. This time he caught the glimpse of a silhouette. Light shined around the form of a man. An angel. Beautiful.

He blinked his eyes open. His lashed fluttered over the skin around his eyes. It was bruised and sensitive. He swallowed painfully and gasped. "Wh-."

"Scotty, are you okay?"

"D-Dr. Reid?"

The light became tolerable and he looked up at the battered face of the young profiler. Another wave of nausea crashed over him as the eyes fell on each mark he had laid over the other man's young skin. "Where am I?"

"The hospital," Reid said quietly. He was sitting down with another man, larger with short dark hair standing behind him. "Our team brought you in when they found you."

"Thank you," Scotty whispered. He smiled weakly and felt the stitches in his lip. "How are you feeling?"

Reid smiled weakly. "A little better than you, I think."

Scotty looked up at the other man. He could see the way he bent towards Reid and looked at Scotty with hard eyes. He was sure the stranger was going for stoic, but Scotty recognized the protective air that surrounded him. He smiled weakly and looked away towards the door. A nurse walked in with pills and medicine.

"Dr. Reid, what's going to happen to me?" He asked as the nurse moved to inject pain killers into Scotty's IV. He glanced at her, but looked back at Reid and the other man.

"We're not sure yet," Reid whispered, glancing at Hotch. "We'll have to see, but the other two…" he sighed, "one's dead and the other, I-I think your brother, has been arrested."

"I see," Scotty nodded. He smiled ironically. He winced and glanced at the nurse as the painkillers went in. She stepped back and left. Scotty looked back at Reid. "We deserve what we get. What we did was unacceptable. If I can do anything to help, I will."

"You've done a lot," the other man said. Reid looked up at him and smiled serenely. "You risked yourself to help Agent Reid escape. Saw him to the hospital. Anything else you do would be greatly appreciated, but we'll always remember what you did for him."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"So, what do you think?"<p>

Hotch looked at Reid as he helped him down the hall and back towards his hospital room. The monitor beeped softly as they walked. Hotch held his arm and hand as Reid wheeled the IV and beeper with them. He shook his head. "He definitely regrets what he did."

"And…?"

"I don't know, Reid." Hotch sighed. "He'll go to jail still, but on lesser charges than the other one. Let's hope he'll go onto parole or something instead of prison."

Reid recognized the uncertainty in the other man's voice and manner. He smiled gently and squeezed his hand. "I understand."

"Reid I'm glad you're okay." Hotch whispered. His voice was strained.

"Me too," he said quietly. Reid stopped and glanced around the deserted hall. He smiled and kissed Hotch's cheek. "Or else I couldn't do that."

Hotch smiled wider and leaned in to kiss Reid's lips. The younger man met his lips and kissed him back. Hotch smiled and rested his forehead against Reid's. "And I wouldn't be able to do that."

* * *

><p><strong>Mystery Surrounding You- End<strong>

**This story is finally over! However, the next story is already written, finished and ready. It's going up next and you'll want to read it. It's momentous. I write the full on scene for Hotch and Reid. Go read it to see what I mean if you don't understand here. *insert evil laughter***


End file.
